


Midori's Voyeurism

by GreenSelkie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSelkie/pseuds/GreenSelkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Midori's growing obsession with voyeurism, starring FE: Fates pairings from my other works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midori's Voyeurism

Midori hummed as she wrapped a towel around herself in preparation for heading into the baths. She had spent the majority of the day futiley searching the forest for some rare herbs, and was looking forward to soaking away her troubles in the warm water. As Midori approached the baths, she stopped suddenly, remembering that she should check to make sure none of the men were bathing before she entered.

Midori walked close to the wall until she reached the entrance, then quickly poked her head around the corner to peer in. The water was calm, but the room was not empty. 

Across the pool, Midori could see the naked back of a girl. A girl with a tail. Midori was about to pull her head back around the corner when Selkie shifted her body to the side, revealing something that had been obscured from Midori's view.

Selkie was not alone.

Laying on her back, cheeks flushed with pleasure, was Sophie.

Midori quickly jerked her head and body back away from the entrance, accidently slipping in the process. She landed in a sitting position with her back against the wall, her fall muffled both by her towel and by the moans emanating from the next room.

Midori blushed furiously and covered he mouth with her hands to avoid making any noise, causing her towel to come undone and fall to the floor under her.

The young apothecary's body tangled all over as she nervously risked another peek inside the baths. She knew she should just leave, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. 

As Selkie pumped her fingers inside of Sophie, Midori found her hands moving on their own, one to caress her small breasts and the other rubbing between her legs. 

Midori knew what she was doing was wrong, but her body clearly didn't agree with her. The sight and sounds coming from the baths combined with the danger of being caught intoxicated her, and she soon had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. 

As Selkie started eating Sophie out, Midori squeezed her right breast with her left hand, relishing the sensation amplified by her current situation. When the she-fox began pleasing herself with her fingers, Midori mimicked the motion, gently inserting three of her fingers into her pussy.

Midori was already wet and slick down there, and her digits slid in easily. The young apothecary tried to match Selkie's pace, but the pleasure racking her body caused her to involuntarily rock against the wall, stimulating her over her limit.

Midori used her left hand to cover her mouth as she fell on her side, convulsing while wildly plunging her fingers in and out of her tight folds. She grunted and moaned loudly despite her efforts, but the noise was covered by Sophie's even louder exclamations from the other room.

Midori clamped down tightly on her wet fingers as she came, watching the two other girls reach their own climaxes.

Midori knew that this was a feeling no medicine she could muster could replicate. She also knew enough about drugs to know when someone is addicted.

And Midori definitely was.


End file.
